La ayuda
by FireflyBelle
Summary: Cambiamos por comentarios de las personas. Nos sentimos inseguros y nos hacemos daño, y todo para nada. Nos quedamos callados y no pedimos ayuda, nadie se entera de lo que nos sucede y nos sentimos frágiles. Pero él se enterará de todo y me ayudará, podré salir adelante.
1. ¿¡Qué dices!

**Para empezar, agradezco mucho a mi beta Jessica Aguilar, gracias en serio por serlo. Eres genial. **

**Ahora, espero que les guste mi fic y será corto este capítulo y algo aburrido pero luego los demás serán más largos y con más trama. Besos. **

**LA AYUDA. **

Cambiamos por comentarios de las personas, nos sentimos inseguros y todo para nada, sólo para sufrir y hacernos daño.

Nos quedamos callados y no pedimos ayuda y nadie se entera de lo que sucede, del dolor que sentimos al saber que no podemos gritar a los cuatro vientos cual es el problema.

¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Por qué hay tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué no puedo pedir ayuda? ¿Acaso alguien se va a enterar lo que me sucede? Tal vez, no... es una afirmación, él si se enterará y me sacará adelante.

**Capítulo número uno: **_¿¡Qué dices!? _

Gracias al cielo, la campana había sonado y me había librado de esta aburrida clase, Alice y yo caminamos hacía los casilleros.

-Olvidé que te toca luego de esta clase- sonrió ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, voy a informática.

-¡Cierto! Vas con mi hermano Emmett.

-Exactamente boba.

-No soy boba, Bella. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- hizo gesto de enfado-. Cuidadito y te vas arriba con Emmett y dejas sin parejita a Rose.

-Siempre, debes decírmelo cada segundo de tu vida. Y no te preocupes, no me iré arriba, no soy capaz. Adiós, llegaré tarde si me quedo contigo de lora.

Me hizo gesto de adiós y nos fuimos por caminos distintos, cuando llegué Emmett no había llegado. ¿Otra vez tendría que cubrirlo?

-Bien, vamos a empezar. Voy a pasar lista- dijo el señor `me creo el mejor y todos son malos.´

-¡Oh por Dios!- grité asustada y viendo mi móvil-. Maestro, otra vez las gemelas están peleando en el estacionamiento.

-Maldición. ¿Qué rayos les pasa?- dijo saliendo del aula de infórmatica. Crucé mis dedos esperando a que Emmett pasara esa puerta antes que el maestro.

Pasaban los segundos y se me hacían eternos. Esperaba a que Emmett viniera primero.

-Ya vine, ya vine. ¿Qué carajo le pasa al teacher*?- dijo burlonamente Emmett.

-¿Y tú que crees?- pregunté con los brazos cruzados-. Tal vez una pelea falsa entre las gemelas en el estacionamiento, no lo sé. ¿Te vio?

-No, no me vio. Gracias Bells, te lo agradezco- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Swan he ido al estacionamiento como por décima novena vez en el mes y no hay peleas entre las gemelas, ambas están en sus clases.

-Pues no sé que decirle. A mi me enviaron un mensaje diciéndome de que le dijera a usted de que las gemelas estaban peleando otra vez- encogí los hombros y los regresé a su normalidad-. Sólo usted las sabe controlar a ese par de violentas.

Gruñó y pude definir lo que decía en un gran murmuro: `maldita sea, no le creo nada.´

Pues no estaba tan lejos pero yo era una gran amiga y siempre apoyo a Emmett pero ahora hay que buscar una nueva excusa porque pronto nuestras mentiras creídas a duras penas se irían al caño.

.

Y al fin, el recreo. Me hartaba esta clase de informática con este profesor.

Iba directo al casillero a dejar el libro de historia, la clase que tuve con Alice hace un rato y en el camino me encontré a Jessica Stanley, zorra número uno y a mi ex-mejor amiga, Ángela Weber, quien era la mascota de Stanley y es por eso que le decimos gatita. Las ignoré por completo, me caían re-mal.

-Anda, dile- escuché a Jessica.

-Bien, bien- dijo ahora la gatita-. Bella, por favor ven, Jess quiere hablarte.

-No gracias, quiero estar con personas deseadas y no con una zorra y su gata.

-Es sólo un momento, querida- habló Jessica.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres?

-El pasillo no es lugar para hablar esto. Necesitamos ir a un lugar más solitario y... privado.

Las empecé a seguir y ahora si que me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.

-Oye Bella, ¿me ayudas en el tema de francés?- preguntó Luis, un compañero de clases.

-Ahora no puedo. Llega a mi casa a las cuatro.

-Bien.

Seguimos caminando y salimos a un jardín del instituto, una de las partes más solitarias.

-Habla- ordené ocultando mis nervios.

-Tranquilízate, no es el fin del mundo- dijo Ángela.

-Maldita sea, me voy- grité enfadada y caminando hacía otra dirección.

-Aguarda- dijo Ángela sosteniéndome.

-Hablen de una maldita vez, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bella, esto es muy duro para ti- suspiró Jessica-. Pero te lo digo por tu bien. He visto que estás gorda, deberías frenar con las comidas. ¡Mírate! Pareces una albóndiga andante- rodé los ojos ante su apodo-. Debes hacer una dieta urgente, o ser anoréxica o bulimica pero adelgaza, así nadie se fijará en ti.

-¿¡Qué dices!?- grité.

-Lo que has escuchado. Es sólo por tu bien- dijo Ángela y luego de unos segundos ella y la zorra se retiraron.

¿Yo gorda? Pero si casi no como y es porque paso ocupada. Mis piernas se hicieron gelatina, no sé porque. Ah sí, ''nadie se fijará en ti'' y pensé en Edward Cullen, el mellizo de Alice y hermano menor de Emmett. Lloré y caí al césped, jamás se fijará en mi y yo lo amo.


	2. Decisiones

CAPÍTULO DOS: Decisiones.

Desperté de golpe. No tenía idea de donde estaba, observe a mí alrededor y supe dónde estaba: en la enfermería del instituto.

-¡Bella, al fin despertaste!- chilló Alice emocionada en cuanto la pude enfocar bien con la vista.

-Sí, ya lo creo. ¿Y los demás donde están?

-En clases, yo pedí permiso para estar contigo. La salida es en quince minutos.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, Ali.- le dí una media sonrisa

- Pero…..Quiero que me digas la razón por la cual estabas tirada en uno de los jardines más solitarios de aquí.- me pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por... por nada- titubee.

-¡Tu mirada no es lo que me dice, a mí no me engañas! Quiero que me digas la verdad.- exclamó con desesperación en su cara, odiaba mentirle, pero tenía que ser así.

-Alice, por favor respeta que no te quiero decir que ocurrió. Tal vez te lo diga algún otro día pero no hoy.- contesté.

Alice solo bufó y llamo a la enfermera para que pudiera dejarme salir con un permiso, como ya las clases estaban por terminar, nos fuimos al estacionamiento.

En el camino encontramos a una de las maestras que vigilan los pasillos, nos pidió nuestros permisos, se los mostramos y nos dejó ir.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con Tyler, un chico que no me agradaba, era un dolor de cabeza; Alice al verlo rodó los ojos mientras apuró más el paso llevándome a tirones del brazo con ella.

-¡Alice, Bella! ¡Ya no saludan chicas!- gritó el imbécil ese.

-Es porque no saludamos a los indeseables.- contestó Alice con cara de fastidio que casi me hizo reír, ambas éramos malas con él.

- Alice, soy deseable en todos los sentidos.- contestó muy seguro de sí mismo, ¡JA! Si claro, él es deseable y yo soy Miss Universo. ¡Joder! Me retorcía internamente de risa.

-Sólo tú piensas eso, Tyler. Nosotras debemos irnos. Adiós.- Alice volvió a arrastrarme con ella sin poder decirle yo nada a él.

Nos movimos lo más alejadas posibles de él, ya ahora sí que no me agradaba del todo.

Alice lo llamaba puto por acostarse con todas, era un maldito prostituto, más que todo tenía un ligue ahí con mi pesadilla número uno, Jessica Stanley. Sí, esa zorra cualquiera lo había convertido en otro de sus amigos con beneficios, él fue nada más otro más para el saco y ella solo lo quería para satisfacerse íntimamente. ¡Qué asco!

Luego de que los chicos y Rosalie salieran, nos fuimos cada uno en su auto a sus casas, yo aún tenía mucho que pensar acerca de lo que Jessica me había dicho.

Llegué a mi casa y para mi buena suerte no había nadie, me fui directamente a mi habitación.

Allí me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en mi closet, lentamente empecé a quitarme la ropa hasta quedar con mi brasiere y mis bragas, me vi detalladamente de todos los ángulos sin perder detalle alguno.

Definitivamente, yo no estaba gorda. Hasta estaba más delgada porque me he estado ejercitando y por eso he bajado de peso.

¿Por qué Jessica había dicho eso de mí? ¿Me tenía envidia? Eso creo pero, no lo sabía.

Tenía ganas de hablar esto con alguien pero no debía, algo me decía que no dijera nada.

Me puse una bata luego de observarme en ropa interior y me lancé a mi cama, tenía que pensar todo lo acontecido de hoy.

Cada palabra resonaba en mi cabeza como un maldito eco.

Era momento de decidir.

.

Después de una hora de estar debatiéndome , por decirlo así, tuve tres opciones:

La primera fue ser solitaria, dejar a mis amigos y concentrarme en otras cosas.

La segunda hablar con Jessica sobre el tema, aunque no creo lograr nada.

Y la cuarta pero aún no estaba segura, era ser bulímica, posiblemente sería la solución más rápida y eficaz pero de eso no estaba totalmente segura, aún tenía que pensarlo.

Una llamada me sacó de mis pensamientos, contesté sin ver quien era.

-¿Has pensado lo que te he dicho hoy... Isabella?- escuché las venenosas palabras de la puta hija del diablo.

Era ella. Jessica. La persona con la que menos quería hablar en estos momentos pero debía enfrentar las cosas a como sea.


End file.
